Amelioration
by ReachingforHeaven
Summary: - Traduction de Cheryl Dyson - Harry et Draco sont de retour à l'école, et les choses sont vraiment différentes maintenant qu'une menace de mort imminente ne pèse plus sur les épaules du brun. Que peuvent-ils bien faire pour améliorer les choses ?
1. Chapter 1

**Titre : Amelioration**

**Auteur : **Cheryl Dyson

**Traduction : **ReachingforHeaven

**Rating : **T

**Résumé** : Harry et Draco sont de retour à l'école pour leur huitième année, et les choses sont vraiment différentes maintenant qu'une menace de mort imminente ne pèse plus sur les épaules du brun. Que peuvent-ils bien faire pour améliorer les choses ?

**Note de l'auteur : **J'ai écrit cette fic pour la communauté HD HOLIDAYS sur Livejournal. Il y a tellement de fics stupéfiantes là bas, ça prendrait des mois pour toutes les lire. WOW ! Donc, il s'agit totalement d'une fic sur les fêtes, mais ça ne me pose aucun problème de semer du gingembre partout où je vais, alors profitez-en ! ET VOUS GAGNEZ LE CADEAU COMPLET !

**Note de la traductrice : « **Ouais ben il était temps ! » - je sais, je sais… Mais bon, que voulez-vous, c'est l'époque des concours ! Bref, désolée =) D'ailleurs je tiens à passer un message de soutien à tous les étudiants de France et de Navarre, qu'ils soient en prépa, en fac ou encore au lycée - COURAGE. ON VA LES VAINCRE, CES EXAMENS. Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous, et profitez bien de ce petit avant-goût de Noël que nous offre Cheryl Dyson !_ Fa lalalala lalalala !_ (Merci à mon beta au fait, F., toujours aussi génial que d'habitude.) La deuxième partie arrive dans deux jours !

**Note sur les chansons : **Dooonc. J'ai essayé de traduire les chansons par leurs équivalents français. Et pour « Les Douze Jours de Noël » (que je ne connaissais pas en français, je l'avoue), j'ai trouvé une dizaine d'équivalents français, qui varient pas mal selon les régions apparemment ; finalement j'ai pris la version la plus proche du texte =)

PART ONE

La dernière année de Harry à Poudlard commença aussi étrangement que ce à quoi il s'était attendu. L'école était en ruines à certains endroits, même avec les efforts continus qu'ils avaient tous faits. La Cérémonie de la Répartition fut rapide ; soit parce qu'il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'élèves de première année, soit parce que leurs parents les gardaient loin de Poudlard. La fête qui suivit fut assez calme. Les élèves étaient moroses durant les premières semaines de cours, presque encore choqués par la guerre. De nouveaux professeurs avaient rejoints l'équipe déjà présente, comblant les manques évidents.

Les quelques élèves de retour pour leur « huitième année » avaient été mélangés aux septième année. Heureusement, l'inconfort que cela avait provoqué avait disparu après quelques jours seulement. Les dortoirs avaient été complètement réoganisés, au plus grand soulagement de la plupart des élèves. Harry se trouvait toujours dans le même dortoir que Ron, mais Neville avait été transféré quelque part ailleurs et trois élèves plus jeunes avaient été placés avec lui.

Malgré l'étrangeté générale et leurs fréquents serrements de cœur, Harry et ses amis s'adaptaient assez bien, se réhabituant assez facilement aux cours, aux leçons et aux révisions. Harry découvrit qu'il était plus détendu qu'il ne l'avait jamais été, sûrement grâce au fait que Voldemort avait cessé de hanter son esprit. Il était étonnant de constater à quel point l'absence d'une menace de mort imminente pouvait changer l'attitude de quelqu'un.

Malfoy était toujours là, bien sûr, jetant des regards noirs à tout le monde, souriant d'un air narquois et longeant les murs tel une pâle copie de qu'il avait été ; il se pavanait à nouveau, encadré de suiveurs, bien que Crabbe et Goyle aient été remplacées par un étudiant massif de cinquième année nommé Smead et un sixième année plus mince - mais à l'air mauvais - qu'ils surnommaient Bark. Smead semblait apprécier le son de sa propre voix et discutait tout le temps, s'attirant un regard noir de Malfoy au moins six fois par heure. Bark ne disait rien ; il se contentait de hocher docilement la tête à chaque fois que Smead ou Malfoy prononçaient - tout en léchant ce qui semblait être un stock interminable de bâtons de réglisse, qui coloraient ses lèvres, sa langue et parfois ses dents d'une déplaisante couleur violet foncé.

Harry pensait que les subalternes devaient être en rupture de stock.

Il avait rendu sa baguette à Malfoy deux semaines avant le début des cours, s'étant arrangé pour le retrouver sur le Chemin de Traverse. Ils s'étaient rencontrés dans la rue, Harry flanqué de Ron et Hermione, Malfoy de Pansy Parkinson et Blaise Zabini. Harry lui avait tendu sa baguette avec un simple « Merci ». Malfoy l'avait prise sans prononcer un mot, hoché brièvement la tête et transplané, suivi de ses amis.

« Connard ingrat » avait murmuré Ron.

Cependant, à l'école Malfoy l'ignorait complètement. Il ignorait quasiment tout le monde et avait choisi de faire profil bas en cours, l'air de vouloir uniquement réussir son année - et ensuite disparaître pour toujours. Il ne prenait même pas la peine de maltraiter les élèves plus jeunes, bien que ses suiveurs le fassent volontiers quand il ne se trouvait pas avec eux pour les en empêcher.

Cette ambiance irréelle avant disparu depuis longtemps quand arriva la première semaine de Décembre.

D'une façon toute à fait inattendue, l'école toute entière sembla tout à coup envahie par une ambiance de fête. En peu de temps, Hagrid et Flitwick décorèrent Poudlard d'une joyeuse explosion de houx, de résineux, de guirlandes et de lumières féériques qui recouvraient quasiment chaque centimètre carré.

Les étudiants chantaient dans les couloirs. Les chouettes et les hiboux étaient occupés à transmettre des commandes et à ramener des cadeaux. Les repas étaient accompagnés de friandises et de bonbons, de pâtisseries scintillantes de sucre glace, de fruits confits, et de chocolat sous toutes les formes possibles.

McGonagall, toujours prête à prendre un train en marche, profita sans attendre de la fièvre joyeuse provoquée par les fêtes de fin d'année pour mettre en place un concours. Harry pensait secrètement que McGonagall était contrariée à cause des piètres performances des quatre équipes de Quidditch - aucune d'entre elles ne pouvait se vanter de ses performances sur le terrain - et qu'elle espérait qu'un peu de rivalité pourrait raviver l'esprit de compétition de chacune des Maisons.

« Un concours de décoration ? » demanda Ron d'un air dubitatif. « Elle est devenue tarée ou quoi ? Regardez moi cet endroit. Si on rajoute encore des décorations, on va voir un foutu renne et un bonhomme de neige géant débarquer dans les couloirs. »

« Hagrid et les autres professeurs ont seulement décoré les endroits communs, Ron » dit Hermione, tout en les conduisant à travers le Hall d'Entrée - bien que son attention semble uniquement fixée sur le livre qu'elle tenait ouvert devant elle. « On va nous assigner des couloirs spécifiques et identiques dans les étages supérieurs. Est-ce qu'_une fois de plus_, tu n'as pas écouté ? »

Harry n'avait pas vraiment écouté, lui non plus. Son attention avait été fixée sur la table des Serpentards, les regardant attentivement pour voir comment ils réagissaient à cette annonce. Comme on pouvait s'y attendre, ils avaient eu l'air assez peu excités en entendant la nouvelle.

Malfoy avait eu l'air de s'ennuyer ferme, Zabini avait éclaté de rire, Parkinson avait jeté un regard noir à la Directrice comme si elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, et les deux gorilles de Malfoy avaient pris une expression d'incompréhension totale - ce qui ne changeait pas vraiment de d'habitude.

« Les Serpentards vont s'en sortir sans problème » commenta Dean Thomas. « Ils ont juste à ramener quelques arbres et leur jeter un sort pour les rendre verts. »

Harry sourit, sachant que Dean avait en partie raison. Ils allaient tous devoir décorer leurs couloirs selon les couleurs de leur Maison. Les filles de Gryffondor étaient déjà en train d'y réfléchir, se disputant à propos de clochettes et de guirlandes.

« Ne pensez pas que vous allez pouvoir vous défiler » les mit en garde Hermione. « Ca nous fera du bien. On a tous besoin d'un peu de distraction. »

xxxXxxx

En dépit des honorables intentions de McGonagall, les choses avaient dégénéré jusqu'à un stade que la Directrice n'aurait pas pu imaginé. Le sabotage et les coups fourrés étaient devenus quotidiens. Harry et Ron rôdaient au coin du couloir en partie décoré des Serpentards, au sixième étage, dissimulés sous la Cape d'Invisibilité. Chaque maison s'était vu attribuer un étage sur la base de la méthode appelée « alphabétique », c'est-à-dire que Gryffondor avait hérité du troisième étage, Pouffsouffle du quatrième, Serdaigle du cinquième et Serpentard de l'étage le plus proche de la tour de Gryffondor.

Les Serpentards s'étaient plaint amèrement, bien sûr, d'avoir à faire tout le trajet des cachots jusqu'au sixième étage.

« Ca a l'air bon » murmura Ron. Ils n'avaient pas besoin d'être particulièrement discrets, puisque les seuls autres occupants du couloir étaient deux filles de troisième année en train d'accrocher des guirlandes et un Serpentard de septième année qui les regardait faire, l'air de s'ennuyer.

Harry pensait que leur couloir était splendide. Les Serpentards avaient choisi un thème hivernal, recréant un décor d'extérieur, comme Dean l'avait prédit, mais ne l'utilisant que comme base pour en faire une merveille de glace scintillante et d'argent étincelant. Les arbres étaient couverts de neige, de véritables flocons tombaient du plafond de pierre et s'accumulaient sur le sol. Il y avait des stalactites dans les buissons et les arbres, des éclats de vert et de blanc qui provenaient des fées survolant les branches. Des résineux gigantesques étaient parés de toutes les sortes possibles de guirlandes argentées, et décorés de vert chatoyant et de rubans d'argent.

Le sol avait été entièrement couvert de glace, excepté un chemin de graviers blancs et une petite clôture blanche ornée de guirlandes vertes et à laquelle on avait accroché des nœuds argentés.

« Ils ont une chance de gagner » dit Harry, comparant les décorations avec le rouge et l'or éclatants de leurs propres couloirs. Les Gryffondors avaient catégoriquement refusé d'utiliser du vert, alors ils avaient choisi un thème de Casse-Noisette et de soldats de plomb. Harry trouvait que l'endroit ressemblait plutôt à une boutique de jouets géante.

« Est-ce qu'on est là pour admirer leur boulot, ou est-ce qu'on est là pour le saboter ? » demanda Ron d'un air mécontent.

« Pour le saboter » s'empressa de répondre Harry. La nuit précédente, quelques Serpentards s'étaient introduit à l'étage de Gryffondor (malgré les deux sentinelles qu'ils avaient postées et un barrage de Sortilèges d'Alerte - bien que des sorts similaires n'aient pas arrêté Harry et Ron non plus) et avaient habillé tous les Casse-Noisettes géants de robes et d'écharpes aux couleurs de Serpentard.

« On pourrait faire fondre le bassin » suggéra Ron.

Harry y réfléchit, mais cela lui sembla trop simple et trop facile à annuler. Ils se devaient de faire quelque chose de plus grand. Ils se devaient de dépasser le cadre des blagues banales. Ils devaient réfléchir comme… comme George Weasley.

« Je crois que j'ai trouvé » dit Harry et il adressa un grand sourire à Ron.

xxxXxxx

Cela leur prit un certain temps pour mettre leur stratagème au point. Ils avaient demandé leur avis à quelques-uns des Gryffondors les moins scrupuleux (donc pas à Hermione) et avaient fini par passer un appel par Cheminette à George. Selon l'ancien jumeau Weasley, le plan était simple - mais avant que le sortilège n'ait été jeté et qu'ils ne soient retournés se coucher, l'horloge avait déjà sonné quatre heures moins le quart.

Quatre heures de sommeil n'étaient définitivement pas assez, mais Harry n'allait certainement pas manquer le spectacle. Il tira Ron hors de son lit ainsi que leurs autres complices, et se dépêcha de descendre jusqu'au couloir du sixième étage. Ils arrivèrent juste au moment où un groupe de Serpentard apparaissait, légèrement essoufflés après avoir monté autant d'escaliers - cela faisait en effet pas mal de chemin depuis les cachots.

Malfoy ne se trouvait pas avec eux, ce qui désappointa fortement Harry.

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait, bande de crétins ? » leur demanda l'un d'entre eux en apercevant les Gryffondors.

« Rien » répondit Dean avec un grand sourire innocent.

Les Serpentards traversèrent avec précaution la partie décorée du couloir, cherchant des yeux des signes de vandalisme, baguettes à la main. L'endroit avait l'air normal, tout aussi charmant qu'il l'avait été la nuit précédente.

« Je ne vois rien » fit une Serpentard d'une voix cassante. Harry trouvait qu'elle ressemblait à une girafe.

« Il y a forcément quelque chose » répondit Blaise Zabini, « ou ils ne resteraient pas plantés là l'air d'attendre quelque chose. »

« T'as raison ! » La fille se retourna et agita sa baguette en direction des Gryffondors. « Vous tous ! Venez là. Vous allez passer en premier. »

Harry regarda Ron, qui lui lança un regard légèrement alarmé pendant un instant, mais Harry se contenta de rire et dit, « D'accord. » Il haussa les épaules et commença à marcher en direction des Serpentards. Le chemin avait été enchanté pour repousser la neige, donc il n'y avait aucune chance qu'il ne glisse sur le gravier qui crissait sous ses pieds. Les autres Gryffondors le suivirent.

Blaise Zabini les regarda passer avec méfiance. Harry lui adressa un sourire joyeux, s'attirant un regard noir. Ils parcoururent le chemin et Harry admira la vue tout en avançant. Les Serpentards avaient vraiment fait du bon boulot. Le couloir était magnifique. Le plafond avait été enchanté pour ressembler à un grand ciel bleu, mais des flocons de neige continuaient de tomber. Harry soupçonnaient que les murs étaient le prochain élément sur la liste de tâches des Serpentards, comme les pierres sombres étaient toujours visibles derrière les arbres.

Il se retourna pour jeter un coup d'œil derrière lui et remarqua qu'un premier Serpentard s'était avancé avec précaution sur le chemin. Les Gryffondors accélérèrent le pas, par un consentement mutuel et silencieux. Ils atteignirent rapidement le bout du couloir et se retournèrent.

Les Serpentards parvinrent jusqu'au milieu du chemin sans problèmes - puis cela se produisit. Zabini fut le premier à lâcher un cri étranglé, et la fille de Serpentard cria. Les Gryffondors éclatèrent tous de rire.

« Potter ! » rugit Zabini, mais son hurlement ne fit que faire rire Harry plus fort.

Les garçons de Serpentard portaient tous des petites robes de Noël, d'un rouge éclatant, avec des ourlets de fourrure blanche bordés de larges fils dorés. Leurs torses étaient à peine couverts par de minuscules gilets et des chapeaux de fête ornés de clochettes blanches et dorées étaient perchés sur leurs têtes. Des bois avait poussé sur le crâne de la seule fille de Serpentard, et elle portait également un harnais avec des cloches.

« Un appareil photo ! » hurla Ron, tout en essuyant des larmes de rire. « On aurait dû amener un appareil photo ! »

« J'en ai un ! » dit Dennis Crivey, prenant photo après photo dans un cliquetis continu avec le vieil appareil photo de son frère. A la vue de l'objet, Harry sentit son cœur se serrer un peu, même si savoir qu'il y allait avoir des preuves photographiques fit redoubler son hilarité.

« _Courez _! » cria Dean alors que les Serpentards habillés de robes - ou en renne - se précipitaient vers eux.

Les Gryffondors se dispersèrent.

« Jolies jambes, Zabini ! » hurla Ron en agrippant le bras de Harry, alors qu'ils couraient jusqu'au coin du couloir. Harry devait admettre que Zabini avait en effet des jambes agréables à voir. Mais il aurait préféré voir celle de Malfoy. Juste pour en rire, bien sûr.

xxXxx

D'une façon assez surprenante, les Serpentards ne se vengèrent pas sur les Casse-Noisettes du couloir des Gryffondors cette nuit-là ; ou du moins, ces derniers ne se rendirent compte de rien.

Harry descendait prendre son petit déjeuner, Dennis Crivey à sa suite. « Eh, Harry, pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne s'est pas retrouvés avec des costumes de Père Noël en même temps que les Serpentards ? »

« Pourquoi tu me demandes ça, Dennis ? Tu en veux un ? » demanda Harry.

Dennis rougit violemment. « NON ! Non, bien sûr que non. Je me demandais juste - »

Harry éclata de rire. « Calme-toi, Dennis. C'était une blague. Le sortilège a été déclenché par le blason de Serpentard sur leurs robes. »

« Génial » souffla Dennis.

Harry hocha la tête, pensant qu'en effet son plan avait été des plus ingénieux. Un garçon de Serpentard le dépassa dans le couloir, chantant à voix basse, _« Décorons l'arbre de Noël… »_

_« Cette nuit nos cœurs ont des ailes, falalalalaaaaa la la la laaaa »_ reprit Harry, se surprenant lui-même. Dennis se mit à chanter lui aussi et ils se regardèrent tous les deux, étonnés, alors qu'ils entonnaient le couplet suivant. _« Mettons nos habits de dentelle, falala lalala la la laaaa ! »_

Harry essaya de se taire de toutes ses forces, utilisant même ses mains pour se bâillonner, mais sa bouche refusait de se laisser faire. Sa mâchoire continuait de bouger même avec ses mains plaquées sur ses lèvres, et il chantait assez fort pour attirer l'attention. Les curieux autour d'eux se mirent à hurler de rire. Dennis avait l'air tout aussi mortifié que lui, et il continuait lui aussi à chanter, les paroles de la chanson à moitié étouffées par ses propres mains.

Harry entendit un ricanement familier ; il releva les yeux et vit Malfoy devant lui, debout à côté de Blaise Zabini. Le garçon à la peau sombre avait l'air très fier de sa petite vengeance, mais le blond apparaissait simplement amusé.

Heureusement, Harry s'arrêta de chanter à la fin de la chanson. Il baissa les mains et regarda Dennis.

_« Le premier jour de Noël… » _entonna soudainement Malfoy, puis il s'arrêta tout aussi brusquement.

_« … j'ai reçu de mon ami un moineau tout en haut du pommier… »_ chanta Harry à sa suite, incapable de s'en empêcher. Il écarquilla les yeux, horrifié, quand il se rendit compte qu'il allait devoir chanter jusqu'à la fin de la comptine - et il ne se souvenait même pas de la plupart des paroles. Dennis s'y mit lui aussi, l'air pitoyable.

Zabini et une foule d'élèves de plus en plus importante les entouraient, riant et les encourageant ; certains d'entre eux chantaient même avec eux. Malfoy s'était contenté de croiser les bras, appuyé contre le mur, et souriait d'un air amusé. D'une certaine façon, son attitude était encore plus humiliante que le reste.

Harry attrapa Dennis par le bras et l'entraîna vers la Grande Salle. Il ne parvint pas à parler tout en chantant, mais son intention était assez claire - et ils réussirent à prendre la fuite.

Ils descendirent donc tout droit jusqu'à la Grande Salle. Le premier Gryffondor qui les entendit chanter entonna à son tour les paroles et les autres les rejoignirent immédiatement, jusqu'à ce que chaque Gryffondor de la pièce soit forcé de chanter à plein poumons _Les Douze Jours de Noël_.

Harry essaya de sentir irrité - mais d'un autre côté, la situation était plus facile à supporter maintenant que toute la Maison partageait son malheur. Apparemment, le sortilège ne procurait pas magiquement aux victimes la connaissance des paroles - Ron chanta la comptine tant bien que mal, remplaçant les phrases par celles qui lui venait à l'esprit.

Les autres élèves les écoutèrent, stupéfaits, exceptés les Serpentards, qui eux riaient aux éclats. Quand la chanson se termina, l'un d'entre eux entonna _Vive le Vent_, mais McGonagall mit brusquement fin au sortilège. Harry arrêta de chanter avec soulagement, et dirigea toute son attention vers son petit-déjeuner. Il croisa le regard de Malfoy, et lui adressa un sourire un peu forcé et un signe de la tête. Leur blague avait été ingénieuse.

xxxXxxx

La vengeance aurait dû être plus douce.

Harry pensa que c'était parce qu'il n'avait pas participé à la planification, cette fois. En fait, il n'avait pas du tout été impliqué. Il suspectait plusieurs des filles de se trouver à l'origine de la dernière évolution de la guerre entre les Gryffondors et les Serpentards, parce qu'il était peu vraisemblable qu'un des garçons ait eu une idée pareille. Si Harry avait su, il serait sûrement intervenu pour empêcher ça.

Et pas seulement parce des gens n'arrêtaient pas d'embrasser Draco Malfoy.

Les couloirs étaient envahis d'un véritable chaos. Tous les Serpentards se retrouvaient avec des branches de gui flottant au-dessus de leur tête - du gui qui refusait de disparaître, et ce même avec un sort. Du gui qui attirait toutes les personnes dans un certain rayon et les forçaient à embrasser celui ou celle qui se trouvait en-dessous. Harry avait regardé avec horreur pas moins de quatre élèves de Maisons différentes (deux filles de Pouffsouffle en quatrième année, un sixième année de Serdaigle, et Dean Thomas) essayer d'embrasser Malfoy. Les filles avaient réussi à l'embrasser rapidement avant que le Serpentard ne les repousse assez brutalement. Dean Thomas avait été écarté brusquement avec un juron avant même que ses lèvres n'effleurent celles du blond, mais le garçon de Serdaigle…

Harry décida que le garçon était un crétin et qu'à l'avenir il devrait régulièrement lui jeter des maléfices. Même si le Gryffondor n'arrivait même pas à se souvenir de son nom. Il avait des cheveux blonds-châtains et était assez large d'épaules, était excessivement intelligent - bien sûr - et il méritait clairement de mourir. Pas parce que Malfoy lui avait permis de l'embrasser, évidemment. Et certainement pas parce que le baiser en question avait duré bien plus longtemps que Harry n'estimait prudent pour quelque chose qui n'était clairement qu'une blague de mauvais goût, et qui n'aurait pas même dû être toléré. Non, le Serdaigle méritait de mourir parce que… son visage avait un air cruel. Tout à fait, décida Harry. C'était les yeux. Ils avaient une nuance mauvaise et glacée, même s'ils brillaient un peu plus après le baiser de Malfoy.

Crétin stupide. Il n'avait probablement jamais été embrassé auparavant, pas avec un regard méchant pareil.

Le reste des tentatives pour embrasser le Serpentard avaient été toutes contrées par un Charme du Bouclier rapidement lancé. Les autres Serpentards ne tardèrent à suivre son exemple, et bientôt les couloirs furent envahis d'élèves se heurtant les uns aux autres, rebondissant sur les Boucliers magiques comme s'ils étaient les balles d'un jeu de flipper moldu.

« Eh bien, ce sort a l'air de s'être retourné contre ceux qui l'ont lancé » dit Harry à Hermione en commentant la situation.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel. « Je n'y suis pour rien. Plains-toi à Lavande Brown et Romilda Vane. Quelles idiotes. »

Harry hocha la tête, certain qu'Hermione se serait assurée que le sortilège ne fasse de l'effet qu'à certaines personnes, au lieu de toutes celles qui se trouvaient dans un certain rayon autour des Serpentards. L'embarras de Dean avait pu se lire clairement sur son visage après qu'il eut essayé d'embrasser Malfoy. Il avait toussé et jeté un regard gêné à Harry, qui avait souri d'un air moqueur et avait demandé, « Alors, c'était comment ? »

« Ta gueule » avait répliqué Dean, et il s'était éloigné à la hâte, prenant bien soin d'éviter chaque Serpentard. Harry pensait que McGonagall allait s'occuper du sort durant le petit-déjeuner.

La plupart des élèves se dirigeait en effet en direction de la Grande Salle - bien que les élèves vêtus de vert et avec du gui au-dessus d'eux soient obligés de s'arrêter en chemin. Harry nota que certains d'entre eux n'avaient pas du tout l'air agacé, bien au contraire. Les lèvres de Pansy Parkinson étaient rivées à celles d'un garçon de Pouffsouffle assez mignon, qui, impuissant, agrippaient les manches de la robe de la Serpentard comme si sa vie en dépendait - mais il n'avait pas vraiment l'air de vouloir se détacher d'elle. A la grande surprise de Harry, Malfoy n'avait pas l'air agacé à la vue de ce spectacle.

« Viens mon vieux, avant qu'on ne se fasse avoir par ce sortilège » dit Ron, les yeux fixés sur Pansy Parkinson et son « prisonnier ». Pendant un moment, il eut l'air rêveur, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne sente le regard furieux d'Hermione le transpercer. « On n'en a vraiment pas envie ! » ajouta-t-il à la hâte.

« Non, certainement pas » dit-elle d'un air hautain, et elle s'éloigna rapidement dans le couloir. Ron se lança à sa poursuite, s'assurant de bien éviter l'ensemble des Serpentards. Harry les regarda, un large sourire aux lèvres et commença à suivre ses amis, mais son chemin fut soudain bloqué.

Harry écarquilla les yeux et croisa un regard argenté malicieux pendant un instant, avant que le sortilège ne le prenne au piège et qu'il soit pratiquement propulsé en avant. Il grinça des dents et se prépara mentalement, s'attendant à rebondir sur le Bouclier de Malfoy et d'entendre des rires s'élever autour de lui, mais il ne rencontra aucun obstacle.

Il étouffa un « oomph » de surprise quand son torse rencontra celui de Malfoy. Avant qu'il n'ait pu reprendre sa respiration, ses lèvres se plaquèrent sur celles du blond et ses bras s'enroulèrent autour de la nuque de son ennemi le plus agaçant.

Harry écarquilla encore plus les yeux, choqué, et son regard rencontra les yeux gris à moitié fermés du blond. Une seule pensée réussit à se frayer un chemin à travers les méandres de son esprit stupéfait. _Je suis en train d'embrasser Draco Malfoy._

L'irréalité de ce fait le paralysa pendant une dizaine de secondes, tandis que les battements de son cœur résonnaient bien trop fort dans ses oreilles. Ses lèvres étaient rivées à celles de Malfoy ; ils ne bougeaient pas, et leur baiser en était à peine un, en vérité.

Mais à ce moment-là, Malfoy bougea. C'était un léger mouvement, il s'était juste décalé, ou il avait soupiré, ou tressaillit. Peu importe ce qu'il avait fait, les lèvres du Serpentard avaient bougé contre celles de Harry, laissant derrière elles un fantôme d'humidité, juste un léger goût, accentué par la sensation du souffle de Malfoy caressant son visage. La combinaison était électrifiant.

_Plus _! cria quelque chose à l'intérieur de Harry ; ses mains se resserrèrent, maintenant le blond en place. Il bougea ses lèvres à son tour, les entrouvrant juste assez pour saisir la lèvre supérieure de Malfoy entre les siennes - et sa langue put ainsi obtenir un très léger goût.

Un cri suraigu rompit le silence. Harry s'écarta brusquement, croisa le regard stupéfait de Malfoy pendant une brève seconde, puis recula avec force et avec tant de hâte qu'il trébucha et tomba par terre, se faisant violemment mal à la fesse droite. Il resta bouche bée, fixant le Serpentard qui continuait de le regarder tandis que le hurlement semblait continuer indéfiniment.

Finalement le son sembla pénétrer la bulle qui paraissait les envelopper tous les deux, attirant leur attention. Il s'agissait de Pansy Parkinson, qui les montrait du doigt et qui semblait réellement hurler de rire.

« Potter ! » aboya-t-elle. « _Potter le pédé_ ! »

Harry fronça les sourcils et son regard revint sur Malfoy. Les yeux de ce dernier s'étaient réduits à deux fentes, et il adressait une moue ennuyée à Parkinson. Le Gryffondor fut perplexe pendant un instant, s'attendant à ce que le blond rejoigne l'état d'hilarité générale et le tourne en ridicule.

Harry se remit sur ses pieds, s'empêchant de frotter son postérieur blessé. Il adressa un rictus à Parkinson, dépassa Malfoy sans lui adresser un mot, et se dirigea rapidement vers la Grande Salle. Sa confusion augmentait à chaque pas. Pourquoi le Serpentard avait-il annulé le Sortilège du Bouclier ? Était-ce plus humiliant de laisser Harry l'embrasser ?

Il rougit en se souvenant de l'insulte que lui avait lancé Parkinson. Il supposait que c'était dégradant. Et pourtant, devoir admettre qu'il avait apprécié embrasser Draco Malfoy était bien pire que la honte qui en avait résulté.

xxxXxxx

~ TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Note de la traductrice : **Et voilà la deuxième partie, comme promis ! Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous =)

PART TWO

Comme on pouvait s'y attendre, la Directrice mit rapidement fin à la folie provoquée par l'incident du gui, et les choses revinrent à la normale en quelques heures - sauf que l'on entendait encore de temps en temps quelqu'un crier « Potter le pédé ! », mais généralement cela provenait d'un groupe assez nombreux pour que le coupable ne puisse pas être identifié.

Les Serpentards étaient ceux qui en étaient le plus souvent à l'origine. Leur mauvaise foi faisait ricaner Harry ; après tout, c'était Malfoy qui avait annulé ce foutu Charme du Bouclier, et pourtant personne ne le traitait, _lui, _de tapette.

« C'est parce que tout le monde sait déjà qu'il préfère les garçons, Harry » lui expliqua Hermione une fois qu'il s'en fut plaint auprès d'elle.

Il resta bouche bée. « Quoi ? » _Quoi _? _Quoi _? semblait répéter son esprit.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. « Honnêtement, Harry, je me rends bien compte que tu détestes les ragots, mais une fois de temps en temps, il y a du vrai dans ce que les gens racontent.»

Ron hocha la tête, et tout en prenant une énorme bouchée de son biscuit au chocolat, il dit à son tour, « Même moi je le savais, mon vieux. »

Harry lui lança un regard noir. Tout le monde le savait, et pourtant personne n'avait estimé nécessaire de le prévenir. La petite blague qu'avait orchestrée Malfoy lui sembla soudain beaucoup plus claire. « Putain, merci de me l'avoir dit. »

« J'pensais que tu le savais » dit Ron en haussant les épaules. « Puis en plus, pourquoi ça pourrait bien t'intéresser ? »

Hermione s'étouffa à moitié, attirant sur elle l'attention de ses deux amis.

« J'ai avalé de travers » dit-elle, et elle repoussa son verre de jus de citrouille. Harry plissa les yeux, et il se demanda si Hermione avait parlé à Ginny.

Ginny avait en effet découvert les préférences d'Harry bien avant lui. Ce dernier avait essayé d'avoir des relations physiques avec elle - deux fois. La première fois, il avait imputé son manque d'excitation au stress ; la deuxième fois, il avait été plus qu'évident que quelque chose clochait.

Cela avait commencé par sa poitrine. Il n'avait jamais été bien sûr de savoir quoi faire avec ces excroissances de chair et n'osait pas les toucher. Embrasser le ventre plat de Ginny lui avait semblé bien plus facile, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit confronté à un endroit du corps typiquement féminin qui lui était totalement étranger - paniqué, il en avait eu des sueurs froides.

Après leur deuxième tentative, Ginny avait ri avec douceur et prit le visage de Harry entre ses mains. « Harry, mon chéri » avait-elle dit. « J'ai bien peur que tu sois affreusement gay. »

Il avait essayé de le nier, de balbutier des explications alors qu'elle se rhabillait, mais elle avait été catégorique. « Balivernes, Harry. Je m'en doutais depuis un certain temps. Tu prends un air carrément malade à chaque fois que tu vois mes seins et je sais que tu m'appréciais bien plus quand j'étais plus mince et garçonne. En plus, je t'ai déjà vu reluquer des garçons assez souvent pour savoir que je n'ai vraiment aucune chance. »

Ils s'étaient séparés assez amicalement ; Ginny avait gentiment expliqué aux autres Weasley qu'il « ressemblait bien trop à un frère pour elle » et que ça ne marcherait jamais entre eux. Harry avait découvert qu'il appréciait bien plus Ginny depuis qu'ils avaient rompu, étant donné qu'elle était la seule à connaître ses préférences ; souvent, elle prenait un grand plaisir à lui montrer des beaux garçons, et ils les reluquaient tous les deux.

Mais Malfoy… Et bien, cela était une véritable surprise. Lors d'une occasion mémorable, Ginny et lui l'avait inclu dans leurs rêveries pornographiques, se demandant comment le Serpentard pouvait bien se comporter au lit. Ils s'étaient mis d'accord sur le fait qu'il devait être impassible, gâté et exigeant, s'attendant à ce qu'on réponde au moindre de ses désirs, plutôt que de participer activement. Maintenant cependant, Harry remettait cette opinion en question.

Les cours de Potions étaient une véritable torture ; Malfoy l'ignorait complètement, contrairement au reste des Serpentards. Harry avait décidé de ne pas leur prêter attention ; et il avait même réussi à concocter une potion passable pour une fois - ne serait-ce que pour tous les narguer. Ron et Hermione s'étaient attardés après le cours, désirant apparemment passer un peu de temps seule à seul.

Harry quitta les cachots et réussit à atteindre le troisième étage avant d'entendre un étrange vacarme. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la volée d'escaliers au-dessus de lui et vit une véritable troupe de biscuits en gingembre géants qui se précipitait vers lui.

Le Gryffondor resta bouche bée. Dans sa jeunesse, il lui était arrivé de combattre des trolls, des Détraqueurs, des Inferi, et des sorciers maléfiques pas tout à fait morts, mais la vision incongrue de ces pâtisseries énormes s'approchant de lui au pas de charge, leurs effroyables cris de rage et leurs visages furieux faits de glaçage étaient juste trop difficile à analyser.

Une seconde avant qu'il ne soit écrasé par les pieds marrônatres des sucreries, quelqu'un agrippa sa robe et l'entraîna dans une alcôve sur le côté. Les assaillants à l'odeur de gingembre passèrent à côté d'eux, hurlant, arrachant les portraits des murs, renversant les armures et les plantes en pots qui se trouvaient sur leur chemin.

Le torse de son sauveur écrasait presque Harry contre le mur tandis qu'ils attendaient que l'orage passe. Quelqu'un avait de toute évidence saboté le décor des Pouffsouffles. Leur « Scintillant Parc Doré des Pâtisseries » avait été empli de sucreries de toutes les tailles et de toutes les formes possibles, y compris une armée de bonhommes de gingembres géants et vêtus de jaune. Cependant, la dernière fois qu'Harry les avait vus, ils étaient relativement immobiles et n'avaient pas du tout eu l'air de vouloir courir dans tous les sens.

« Merci » dit Harry, tandis que le bruit de la calvalcade s'éloignait vers le Hall d'Entrée. Les cris des élèves se mêlaient aux hurlements sauvages des bonhommes de gingembre. Il tourna la tête pour regarder son sauveur et éprouva un véritable choc quand il découvrit Draco Malfoy.

« Tu as évité que je me fasse piétiner par des sucreries géantes ? » demanda stupidement Harry. Malfoy hocha la tête. « Pourquoi ? »

« Tu nous as sauvé de Celui Dont On Ne Doit Pas Prononcer Le Nom. C'était le moins que je puisse faire. » Le ton de la voix du blond était assez désinvolte, mais il était toujours pressé de façon assez inconfortable contre Harry. Son léger parfum était assez séduisant, et il semblait progressivement envahir les sens du brun.

« Non, vraiment. Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-il.

« Je suppose que je voulais juste voir si ce qui s'est passé ce matin était juste un coup de chance » répondit Malfoy.

« Ce matin ? » répéta Harry, ayant l'impression d'avoir un peu de mal à respirer.

Le Serpentard acquiesca dans une sorte de fredonnement, puis il l'embrassa.

Harry avait pensé que leur baiser dans le couloir avait été fantastique, mais il avait été insignifiant comparé à _ça_. Sachant qu'il n'y avait aucun spectateur, ajouté au fait qu'il savait que Malfoy l'embrassait volontairement, et au fait surprenant que le blond préférait les mecs… C'était presque trop à accepter.

Les lèvres de Malfoy étaient douces, et même presque sucrées, comme s'il avait mangé des pâtisseries à la canelle. Harry entrouvrit les lèvres presque immédiatement, avide d'obtenir plus de l'insaisissable parfum qui se cachait derrière la douceur. Il poussa sa langue dans la bouche du Serpentard, retraçant le contour de ses dents, puis dessinant des motifs sensuels sur la propre langue du blond. Le Gryffondor n'était pas sûr de ses capacités dans ce domaine, mais étant donné la réponse de Malfoy, il lui semblait qu'il se débrouillait plutôt bien.

Malfoy sembla fondre contre lui, ajoutant la pression de son abdomen et de ses cuisses au poids qui pesait déjà contre Harry. Il poussa un gémissement et répondit à chacun des coups de langue du Gryffondor, à chacun de ses mouvements, jusqu'à ce que le brun sente une chaleur languissante se répandre dans tout son corps. Il plaça ses mains au niveau de la taille du Serpentard, le maintenant en place, s'émerveillant des sensations que lui provoquaient le toucher du corps mince de Malfoy.

Harry avait embrassé Ginny d'innombrables fois, mais cela n'avait jamais été comparable. Les sensations incroyables que ce baiser lui procurait cimentèrent définitivement sa certitude qu'il préférait, en effet, le contact d'autres garçons. Une certaine partie de son anatomie décida d'approuver cette décision, et juste au moment où Harry commençait à s'éloigner, le bruit de pas qui s'approchaient les fit s'écarter brusquement l'un de l'autre.

Malfoy le fixait de ses yeux gris, l'air presque hypnotisé. Son souffle haletant effleurait ses lèvres entrouvertes et rendues humides par la salive du brun.

Un groupe d'élèves passa en courant près de leur cachette, dans un concert de hurlements. Les cris de l'armée de gingembre se rapprochèrent une fois de plus.

« Oh, putain » lâcha Malfoy, et il sortit dans le couloir. Il leva sa baguette ; au même moment, Harry sortit enfin de la transe provoquée par leur baiser et se dépêcha de le rejoindre.

« Aguamenti ! » hurla le Serpentard, visant les jambes du monstre de gingembre le plus proche. La créature ne pouvait plus tenir debout une fois ses jambes dissoutes, et elle dérapa sur le sol en poussant un braillement suraigu.

Harry le rejoignit ; il se tint au côté de Malfoy alors qu'ils s'attaquaient systématiquement à toute l'armée de biscuits au gingembre, abattant le dernier d'entre eux quand McGonagall et Flitwick arrivèrent en haut de l'escalier.

McGonagall observa l'espace d'un instant le gâchis de gingembre et de pain d'épice détrempé, et aboya, « Qui est responsable de tout ça ? »

Harry jeta un coup d'œil interrogateur à Malfoy, qui lui adressa un regard noir.

« Certainement pas Serpentard ! » répondit-il sèchement. « Nous voulions nous assurer que Gryffondor ne gagne pas. Pouffsouffle ne nous intéresse pas - je vous suggère de regarder du côté de Serdaigle. Ce sortilège semble plutôt être leur style, étant donné sa complexité. »

Harry hocha la tête, et McGonagall sembla réfléchir à ce qu'il venait de lui dire. « Honnêtement, Professeur, je ne pense pas que ce soit Serpentard » ajouta le Gryffondor.

Elle soupira. « Très bien, Mr Malfoy. Vous pouvez partir. Vous aussi, Harry. »

Malfoy dévisagea le brun. « A plus tard, Potter » murmura-t-il presque, et le ton de sa voix fit immédiatement rougir le Gryffondor.

Il laissa le blond faire quelques pas avant de l'appeler : « Malfoy ! »

Ce dernier s'arrêta et regarda par-dessus son épaule.

« J'attends notre prochaine rencontre avec impatience » dit Harry avec un grand sourire.

Malfoy sourit à son tour.

xxxXxxx

Harry brûlait d'impatience de trouver Ginny et de lui raconter qu'il avait embrassé Draco Malfoy, ou que Malfoy l'avait embrassé - peu importe dans quel sens cela s'était passé. Cependant, il s'arrêta à mi-chemin de la tour de Gryffondor ; il venait de réaliser qu'il n'était peut-être pas près à discuter avec elle du fait que leurs suppositions avaient été complètement fausses. Malfoy ne semblait pas dut tout être passif. L'image qu'Harry avait eue de lui - celle d'un gamin gâté, impassible et exigeant - se trouvait en effet profondément remise en question.

D'ailleurs, il était toujours choqué que Malfoy l'ait embrassé. La première fois, cela avait apparemment été une blague quelconque, mais la seconde fois ? Sans aucun témoins ?

Bon, il pouvait toujours s'agir d'une farce des Serpentards et Harry essaya de ne pas être trop optimiste. Leur baiser, cependant, avait été fantastique.

Au dîner, ce soir-là, Harry ne put empêcher son regard de dériver vers le blond en question. Il espérait que le Serpentard allait au moins daigner se retourner. L'étude du dos de Malfoy, bien que n'étant pas dénuée d'intérêt, ne l'aidait aucunement à se calmer.

Avant que le repas ne commence, McGonagall se leva et tapota son verre de sa baguette pour attirer l'attention des élèves. Le silence revint dans la salle, et tous la fixèrent du regard.

« Il a été porté à notre attention » commença-t-elle, « qu'un grand nombre d'entre vous ont décidé de saboter les projets des Maisons concurrentes pour les empêcher de gagner le concours. » Son regard noir semblait se fixer sur chacun des élèves, jusqu'à ce que la salle toute entière semble trembler devant un tel courroux. Harry se tortilla sur sa chaise, bien conscient d'avoir participé à au moins un des incidents avec les Serpentards.

« Dans ces conditions, nous avons décidé que ce concours n'oposerait plus chacune des Maisons. Nous allons à l'avenir les diviser en quatre équipes mixtes - nous vous donnerons plus de détails dès demain. Je vous suggère de vous coucher ce soir en réfléchissant aux concepts d'unité et du travail d'équipe. »

Harry laissa son regard dériver une fois de plus, et il songea que les concepts _d'unité et de travail d'équipe_ pouvaient avoir un tout autre sens. Il rougit quand Malfoy se retourna et haussa un sourcil, comme s'il pouvait deviner ses pensées _légèrement _immorales. Le brun lui sourit. Le Serpentard lui adressa un signe de tête, comme s'ils étaient de simples connaissances - mais au moins il ne l'avait pas complètement ignoré.

xxxXxxx

Le petit-déjeuner fut incomparable. L'annonce surprise de McGonagall au cours de la soirée précédente n'était absolument rien comparée aux nouvelles qu'elle leur donna au cours de leur repas matinal.

« Nous allons utiliser le Choixpeau Magique pour vous répartir en quatre équipes équitables » dit-elle. « S'il vous plait, veuillez vous approcher quand j'appellerai votre nom. » Un silence choqué succéda à ses paroles, puis des murmures bruyants s'élevèrent dans toute la Grande Salle. La Directrice n'y prêta aucune attention.

« Jessica Aarons ! » appella-t-elle.

Une fille de Pouffsouffle s'approcha timidement du tabouret, l'air un peu effrayée, s'assit, et fut presque aussitôt envoyée à Serpentard. Un bandeau vert et argent se matérialisa sur son bras droit, sous les acclamations de la table des Serpentards. La pauvre fille revint d'un pas hésitant jusqu'à la table de sa Maison, les larmes aux yeux.

Harry regarda avec intérêt chaque élève être « réparti ». Hermione fut envoyée à Serdaigle, et Malfoy - sans aucune surprise - resta à Serpentard. Quand ce fut au tour d'Harry, la salle toute entière sembla retenir sa respiration.

Le brun s'assit sur le tabouret et sourit quand on lui mit le Choixpeau sur la tête.

_J'aimerais aller à Serpentard cette fois_, pensa Harry avec assurance, parlant au Choixpeau par le biais de l'étrange télépathie attachée à cet objet magique.

_La dernière fois, tu n'avais pas tellement envie d'y être envoyé, _lui répondit-il sur un ton presque grincheux.

_Je suis peut-être un peu plus sage, maintenant, _suggéra le brun.

_Comme tu veux_, répondit le Choixpeau, et une voix forte annonça : « Serpentard ! »

Harry eut un grand sourire, et se releva. Il croisa le regard de Malfoy, mais l'expression de ce dernier resta insondable ; le brun retourna à la table de Gryffondor, son bandeau vert sur le bras.

« Désolé, mon vieux » lui dit Ron ; ce dernier revint un peu plus tard avec un bandeau de Pouffsouffle, à sa grande honte.

« Chacun de vous rejoindra le couloir attribué à sa nouvelle équipe après le petit-déjeuner, et vous élirez des capitaines d'équipes pour superviser vos projets. L'équipe gagnante ne recevra plus des points supplémentaires, mais elle se verra désormais offrir un laissez-passer supplémentaire pour Pré-au-Lard après les vacances. »

La salle explosa en applaudissements après cette annonce, et Harry sentit un frisson d'excitation le parcourir à l'idée d'aller à Pré-au-Lard avec Malfoy - sans être suivi de Ron et d'Hermione. Le concours venait de prendre soudainement une tournure beaucoup plus intéressante.

Plus tard, alors qu'il se tenait devant le décor hivernal des Serpentards, le brun sentit monter en lui une bouffée de fierté inattendue. Leur travail était vraiment très bien fait. Il sentit une pression contre son dos et tourna la tête, découvrant Malfoy debout juste derrière lui - si proche que leurs épaules se touchaient presque.

« C'est étonnant que tu te retrouves ici, Potter » lui dit le blond sur un ton légèrement moqueur.

« Pas si étonnant que ça en fait, si tu prends en compte le fait que j'ai demandé au Choixpeau de m'envoyer ici. »

Harry l'entendit inspirer brusquement ; les lèvres du Serpentard effleurèrent son oreille lorsqu'il murmura : « Pourquoi aurais-tu donc fait ça ? »

« Mm, peut-être parce que je pense que votre projet a une bonne chance de gagner ? » répliqua le brun.

« Non, je ne crois pas » répondit Malfoy. Ses lèvres descendirent jusqu'au creux de l'oreille du Gryffondor, faisant frissonner ce dernier. Harry jeta un rapide coup d'œil autour de lui - sans tourner la tête -, essayant de voir si quelqu'un pouvait les observer. La majorité des nouveaux arrivants (un groupe mixte d'élèves des autres maisons) les ignoraient complètement.

Les quelques Serpentards qui restaient - dont Théodore Nott - les regardaient d'un air suspicieux.

« Eh bien, peut-être que c'était à cause de toi » murmura Harry, sentant une bouffée de chaleur provoquée par la proximité du corps du blond.

« Je trouve ça encore plus difficile à croire » murmura Malfoy, et il mordilla le lobe de l'oreille du Gryffondor avec douceur, en traçant le contour de sa langue.

Harry poussa un grognement et recula légèrement. A sa grande surprise, le Serpentard enroula un bras autour de sa taille et l'attira encore plus près de lui. Le brun ne désira soudain rien de plus que de l'entraîner dans un endroit un peu plus privée, et de reprendre leurs activités précédentes.

« Est-ce que ce petit jeu en public te dérange, Potter ? » demanda Malfoy en déplaçant ses lèvres le long du cou d'Harry.

« Ca devrait ? Je crois que tu es celui qui est sur le point de se faire jeter un maléfice par ses camarades. Nott n'a pas du tout l'air content. »

« Vraiment ? Il va devoir faire la queue derrière Londubat, alors. Il me fixe comme s'il voulait me transpercer du regard. En parlant de transpercer, où est passée cette épée d'ailleurs ? »

Harry mit un moment à comprendre que Malfoy parlait de l'épée de Gryffondor, que Neville avait utilisée pour tuer le serpent de Voldemort. En effet, il était assez difficile de réfléchir étant donné que le blond était en train de lui lécher le cou d'une manière des plus agréables.

« Je ne sais pas quel sortilège pervers on vous a jeté, à tous les deux » dit Théo Nott d'une voix forte, « et je m'en fous. Mais est-ce qu'on pourrait revenir à ce qu'on est censés faire dans ce couloir, histoire qu'on puisse retourner dans nos dortoirs ? J'ai du travail à faire. »

Cette remarque fit sursauter Harry. Un sortilège ? Était-il possible qu'il soit soudainement attiré par Malfoy - et vice versa - à cause d'un sort ? Une autre blague aurait-elle terriblement mal tourné ?

Le blond soupira et cessa de mordiller la nuque du Gryffondor. Ce dernier essaya de ne pas se sentir trop déçu.

« Très bien. Je choisis Potter en tant que nouveau chef d'équipe » dit Malfoy d'une voix forte.

Harry le repoussa, se retourna et le fixa du regard. « On t'a _vraiment _jeté un sort » dit-il en se sentant malade.

« Je le savais ! » claironna Nott. « Je t'emmène à l'infirmerie. »

Neville fit un pas en avant, hochant la tête à son tour. « Bonne idée, Harry. Vous devriez tous les deux y aller. »

« Peut-être que c'est ce qu'on devrait faire, oui » murmura le brun.

Malfoy plissa les yeux. « Est-ce que tu es en train de dire qu'on m'a jeté un maléfice, Potter ? »

Soudainement, Harry ne savait plus quoi penser. Embrasser le blond avait été fantastique et merveilleux, mais si cela n'avait été qu'un mensonge, provoqué par un sortilège quelconque ? Son silence avait dû être une réponse suffisante pour Malfoy, qui tourna les talons et commença à s'éloigner dans le couloir.

Harry fit deux pas à sa suite, alarmé par la soudaine réaction du Serpentard - qui un instant auparavant était encore en train de le toucher et de mordiller sa nuque.

« Tu viens, Potter ? » l'appela Malfoy avec un rictus. « On doit se débarasser de ce sortilège détestable aussi vite que possible, n'est-ce pas ? »

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à Neville, qui avait l'air prêt à l'accompagner, et secoua la tête. Il se dépêcha de rattraper Malfoy, qui avait déjà atteint le bout du couloir. Il sembla au brun qu'il mettait un temps infini à le rejoindre.

« Malfoy, attends. Attends-moi ! Malfoy - Draco ! » Harry le vit ralentir lorsqu'il entendit ce dernier mot ; il accéléra, parvint à l'attraper par l'épaule et à le faire se retourner. Le Serpentard essaya de se dégager, mais le brun raffermit sa prise et le poussa contre un mur. « Arrête-toi, putain ! Qu'est-ce qui te mets dans un tel état ? »

Malfoy ricana. « Comme si ça t'intéressais de toute façon. On va juste aller chercher ton foutu antidote, et ensuite on pourra recommencer à se détester. » En dépit de ses paroles, il n'avait pas l'air particulièrement énervé, plutôt… abattu.

Harry tendit une main et caressa la joue du blond, affrontant son regard noir et tenant bon quand il essaya de se dégager.

« Hey » fit-til avec douceur. « Tu sais que je ne pense pas qu'on t'ait jeté un maléfice. »

Il se pencha en avant alors que Malfoy sifflait, « Si, c'est-ce que tu crois. »

« Non, c'est faux » répondit le brun avant de l'embrasser.

Chaque fois que Malfoy essayait de parler, Harry prenait sa bouche d'assaut à l'aide de ses lèvres et de sa langue, jusqu'à ce qu'ils se retrouvent tous les deux haletants. Le blond avait abandonné l'idée de se libérer et ses mains agrippaient fermement le tissu des robes d'Harry. La main de ce dernier était descendue et s'était glissée au niveau de la nuque du Serpentard, caressant doucement ses fins cheveux blonds.

« Tu es en train de me dire que _ça _n'est pas provoqué par un sortilège ? » demanda rapidement Malfoy, s'attendant de toute évidence à ce que Harry le réduise au silence une fois de plus.

Ce dernier effleura le coin des lèvres du Serpentard, rendues rouges par leur baiser, et émit un grognement.

« Je pense que je fais _ça _parce qu'un magnifique blond m'y a poussé. Pourquoi ? Tu penses que tu es ensorcelé ? »

« Tu penses que je suis magnifique ? »

« Crétin. Tu sais que tu l'es. Raison de plus pour toi de répondre à ma question. Si on ne m'a pas jeté de sort, c'est toi qui dois être ensorcelé. Sinon, tu ne m'aurais jamais embrassé. N'est-ce pas ? »

« Ne sois pas idiot, Potter. Je veux t'embrasser depuis des années. »

Harry recula un peu pour pouvoir le regarder, à moitié convaincu qu'il était _réellement _sous l'effet d'un maléfice après avoir entendu cette remarque stupide. « Des années » répéta-t-il sur un ton sceptique.

Malfoy hocha la tête et détourna le regard, ce qui convainquit finalement le Gryffondor qu'il était sérieux. Il inspira brusquement, surpris, et embrassa le blond une nouvelle fois - il se sentait émerveillé, et avait même honte de ce qu'il avait pu penser auparavant. Il n'avait jamais soupçonné que le Serpentard ait jamais eu envers lui autre chose que des mauvaises intentions. La haine de Malfoy devint tout de suite beaucoup plus compréhensible.

« Je ne savais pas » murmura-t-il en guise d'excuse.

« Bien sûr que tu ne le savais pas » dit Malfoy. « Comment aurais-tu pu être au courant ? Je n'ai certainement pas été raconter partout que j'étais attiré par le garçon contre lequel je n'ai pas arrêté de comploter depuis que j'ai onze ans. »

Harry eut un large sourire. « Vraiment ? Je veux dire, tu as vraiment comploté contre moi ? Vue l'efficacité de tes plans, tu n'as pas vraiment dû t'impliquer à fond. »

Le Serpentard lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes et Harry poussa un gémissement, avant d'éclater de rire - Malfoy avait en effet rougi. Il l'admira pendant un court instant ; le blond était vraiment adorable avec ses joues roses. Harry était étonné de ne l'avoir jamais remarqué auparavant. Ou peut-être bien qu'il _l'avait _remarqué, mais n'avait simplement jamais voulu l'admettre.

« Alors. On est bien d'accord : aucun de nous deux n'est sous l'influence d'un sortilège ? » demanda-t-il.

Malfoy déglutit, puis hocha la tête d'un air assuré. Le Gryffondor sourit.

« Excellent. Alors on va oublier toute cette histoire stupide, et recommencer à essayer de trouver un moyen pour gagner ce concours. J'admets que je suis assez impatient de passer un peu de temps avec toi dans un endroit qui ne nous rappelle pas à tous les deux autant de mauvais souvenirs. » Il indiqua d'un geste vague le couloir où ils se trouvaient.

« Et que fait-on à propos de tes amis ? » demanda Malfoy.

« Et à propos des tiens ? » répliqua Harry.

Le Serpentard sourit - Harry décida que cette expression lui allait encore mieux que lorsqu'il rougissait. La vue était presque aussi agréable que de l'embrasser - et d'ailleurs, n'était-ce pas précisément le moment de recommencer cette activité ? Malfoy s'y soumis de bonne grâce, et ils y passèrent de longues minutes avant d'être interrompus par un groupe d'élèves qui passait par là.

Harry supposa que la rumeur allait atteindre les oreilles de leurs amis bien avant que lui ou le blond n'arrive à les retrouver. Et en effet, il avait raison.

xxxXxxx

« C'est juste… » lui dit Ron pour la septième fois. « Est-ce que tu es vraiment obligé de choisir Malfoy, mon vieux ? »

« Ron ! » s'exclama Ginny. « Va falloir t'en remettre ! Ce connard est absolument magnifique, et si quelqu'un peut le prendre en charge, c'est bien Harry. Maintenant, admets-le et passe à autre chose ! »

Harry lui adressa un large sourire, et passa un instant délicieux à imaginer de quelles façons il aimerait bien « prendre en charge » Malfoy. Draco. Il devrait commencer à l'appeler Draco, maintenant. Ou dans un futur proche. En fait, probablement aujourd'hui étant donné la relation qu'ils entretenaient désormais.

L'objet de ses divagations apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte, attirant l'attention du Gryffondor et de ses amis. Même Hermione leva les yeux de son livre pour jauger le blond du regard.

« Il fera l'affaire, je suppose » murmura-t-elle, sur un ton qui n'était que légèrement désapprobateur.

« Malfoy » fit Ron à voix basse, l'air désespéré.

« Salut, Draco ! » l'appela aimablement Ginny, et elle lui adressa un signe de la main. « Dis bonjour à ton père de ma part. Mentionne bien que je suis vivante et en bonne santé, et que je l'ai presque pardonné pour l'histoire du journal intime. »

Malfoy pinça les lèvres ; Harry émit un léger grognement, tandis que la rouquine éclatait de rire.

« C'est bon, c'était juste une blague. Merlin, vous êtes tendus tous les deux ! Vous êtes sûrs que c'est une bonne idée ? » demanda-t-elle.

Tous secouèrent la tête de concert. Au final, les Serdaigles et leur « Spectaculaire Casse-Noisette » avaient remporté le concours, et cela à la grande satisfaction d'Hermione. Harry pensait toujours que leur décor hivernal aurait dû gagner, en dépit de duels épiques à l'épée, des fées dansantes, et des feux d'artifice - bon, d'accord, la meilleure équipe avait en effet gagné. Mais quand même, le résultat final les avait forcé à changer leurs plans - alors Malfoy l'avait invité à déjeuner au Manoir Malfoy.

Avec ses parents.

Harry pensait qu'il aurait préféré affronté Voldemort une nouvelle fois.

Le Serpentard s'éclaircit la gorge. « Prêt, Potter ? Je veux dire, Harry. »

« Tu me promets qu'ils ne vont pas me jeter de maléfices ? » lui demanda le brun pour ce qui était au moins la septième fois.

Les lèvres de Malfoy tressaillirent. « Je te promets qu'ils ne te jetteront pas de maléfices sans d'abord avoir affaire à moi. Maintenant, viens. Autant en finir le plus vite possible. »

Le Gryffondor se mit sur ses pieds et regarda ses amis d'un air grave. « Adieu, mes chers amis. Si je devais ne pas en revenir, vous savez tous quoi faire de mes affaires - »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir ; le blond enroula un bras autour de sa nuque et le traîna pratiquement hors de la bibliothèque, suivi par les échos des rires de ses amis. Dans le couloir, Malfoy glissa son bras autour de la taille d'Harry, et ce dernier fit de même ; ils se dirigèrent ensuite tous les deux vers le bureau de McGonagall.

« Ca va aller, Harry » lui dit Draco tandis qu'ils attendaient que les statues laissent place à l'escalier magique.

« Je sais », lui répondit le brun. « Je suis prêt à affronter un Magyar à Pointes tant que tu es avec moi. »

Malfoy leva les yeux au ciel. « Un Magyar à Pointes ? Sérieusement. Tu l'as déjà fait. Tu n'aurais pas pu essayer quelque chose de nouveau ? Un Lethifold ou une Manticore, peut-être ? »

« Tu veux que je me batte contre une Manticore ? »

« Si je suis en danger, j'espère bien. »

« Si tu étais en danger, j'y réfléchirais peut-être. »

« Tu y réfléchirais ? » repéta le Serpentard d'une voix outrée qui résonna dans la cage d'escalier, alors qu'ils montaient les marches de pierre. « J'espère bien que tu ne te contenterais pas d'y réfléchir, Super Héros. »

« Tu sais, tu es un petit ami très difficile » se plaignit Harry tandis qu'ils s'arrêtaient devant la large cheminée. La Directrice n'était pas là ; elle leur avait donné l'autorisation d'utiliser sa connection au réseau de Cheminette.

« Mais j'en vaut la peine » fit Malfoy d'un ton hautain. Il se retourna et prit la main d'Harry dans la sienne.

Ce dernier se pencha en avant pour l'embrasser. « Tu en vaut la peine », approuva-t-il.

~FIN~


End file.
